


All Eyes on You

by ttaeyongs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Rimming, Safeword Use, Verbal Humiliation, mild backstory, spitting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttaeyongs/pseuds/ttaeyongs
Summary: Taeyong craves attention— specifically Jungwoo’s, but not limited to Jungwoo's.





	All Eyes on You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I wrote this as a CC for a different ship but I expanded on it and changed the ship to include one of my favorite rare pairs.
> 
> As another note: the safe word isn't used so much as Jungwoo is able to read Taeyong's body language and I didn't know how to tag it like that hence that tag.

It's no secret that Taeyong loved attention— everyone in NCT knew that. He’d always cling to the members and fuss over them, he loved skinship and showing them how much he loved them and he loved getting affection in return.

Everyone also knew that Taeyong always seemed to know how to get exactly what he wanted, usually it was by batting his big pretty doe eyes, sometimes by pouting, but everyone seemed to know the phrase, “What Taeyong wants, Taeyong gets.” They were all happy to oblige him in his whims, after all who could say no to his pretty pout? Except maybe the managers when he wanted them to go buy him sweets at 4am when he was finishing up in the practice studio.

Taeyong craves attention— specifically Jungwoo’s. The two had gotten close during their trip to Ukraine for Boss.

It started with Jungwoo coming to Taeyong for hugs every now and then, he’d saunter up to the leader and pout until Taeyong obliged— usually within seconds, and hugged him. Taeyong would absolutely glow and hug the younger tightly in his arms. Jungwoo would cling to him until he decided it was time to let go— which usually wasn’t until either of them had to go do something else.

No one was quite sure when the two became an official couple, if they had to guess it was somewhere around the time that Jungwoo moved into the 127 dorm and became an official member, but the two had been clinging to each other much longer before then and Jungwoo was often visiting on Taeyong’s days off or Taeyong would sneak out at night to visit “the gym”.

Lately, Taeyong had been starting to get the idea that as much as he loved attention and as much as he loved Jungwoo’s attention, he might also like the idea of getting his attention in front of the others. The idea of everyone's eyes on him while he let Jungwoo use him however he likes has been the subject of many of his fantasies as of late and when he broached the subject with his lover— well Jungwoo didn’t exactly object, he’d seen it coming that Taeyong had had an exhibitionist streak in him with how his stage persona demanded attention as he’d thrust his hips and make eye contact with either the camera or some poor fan in the audience.

It started out with Taeyong latching on to Jaehyun, lingering touches on his thighs, hands a little too low on his back. He'd nuzzle against him and moan, claiming he's just stretching and it feels good. Clinging to Jaehyun was normal for Taeyong, hugging him and showering him in affection wasn’t unusual. Jaehyun usually was one of Taeyong’s favorite targets when he became extra clingy, and Jaehyun’s face would always split into a warm doughy smile when Taeyong would hug him.

He doesn't miss the way Jungwoo looks at him.

Next it's Doyoung and Johnny. He'd hold Johnny's hands and talk about just how big they are, or he’d sit down beside Johnny and marvel at how large they were gripping his Xbox controller while sitting in Doyoung’s lap— always loud enough for Jungwoo to hear in the other room. He'd put Doyoung's hands a little too high on his own thighs just as Jungwoo walks into the living room. He'd whine and say something along the lines of "I bet they'd feel good—" leaving the sentence trail off, he purposely ignore the raised eyebrows that he'd gotten from Jungwoo.

During one of their breaks from dance practice, he'd pull Ten aside and ask him for help with his center part of the choreography, right in front of Jungwoo— interrupting whatever conversation they were having. "You understand right, Zeus? We only have so long to nail the choreography and Ten is being so kind to help us out," he'd say innocently, but Jungwoo knows Taeyong— can read him like a book and doesn't miss the mischievous glint in his eyes or the lilt in his voice subtly challenging Jungwoo.

“Are you sure you want to be doing this?” Ten asked quietly, voice barely audible above the music, acutely aware of Jungwoo’s eyes on them.

Taeyong nods with a grin. “I’m not crossing any of the boundaries we set up, just riling him up, it’s good to do every once in a while,” Taeyong answers, and it’s true, he knew what Jungwoo was okay with and what he wasn’t okay with when it came to the terms of Taeyong’s affection. “If it would hurt him I wouldn’t do it— we’ve discussed me acting out like this too, he said it’s hot when I’m a brat,” Taeyong giggles and Ten feels proud of Taeyong in that moment.

“Just don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” he winks and lands a gentle slap on Taeyong’s ass, letting it linger and gauging Jungwoo’s reaction.

All three of them knew it was a lie that Taeyong needed help with his choreography, they’d been at it for almost a week now and Taeyong stayed later than anyone when it came to dance practice. But that didn’t mean he didn’t make a show of thrusting his hips or swaying just right in front of Jungwoo.

It's after normal practice hours are over and Taeyong is hanging back with Sicheng and Jungwoo for a little extra practice— the others long gone.

Theyre just about wrapping up when Taeyong saunters over to Sicheng, asking him to help him stretch— "you're just so flexible I know you do it best," the double meaning of his words not lost on Jungwoo who's just within ear shot.

Sicheng agrees and asks Taeyong to lay himself down and so he could help him stretch his limbs past what Taeyong would normally be able to do himself— being too flexible to get a proper burn from stretching on his own.

He whispers an apology into Sicheng’s ear curtly before letting out a long moan as he pulls his leg up above his head and stretches him. Sicheng sighs, having caught on to Taeyong’s game since last night with Johnny in the living room when they were playing video games. He ignores the daggers Jungwoo is shooting at Taeyong and hopes the eldest feels each and every one of them.

When they get back to the dorm, Taeyong is following Yuta around like a puppy. He tells him how pretty he is, how he bets his lips are so soft and he gives the best kisses, compliments his biceps and muses that he bets they’d be really good for holding someone down. Yuta rolls his eyes at Taeyong.

“If you want him to dick you down that bad, why not ask, Tae?” Yuta finally asks the question that’s been gnawing on everyone’s mind. Taeyong just shrugs and nuzzles up to Yuta at the table.

“It’s all a part of it,” he hums before turning his head to face Yuta and he asks him if he could kiss his cheek because he wants to test this theory on if his lips really are that soft.

Yuta stops dead in his tracks when Jungwoo walks over to them. He yanks Taeyong away by the back of his shirt leaving him surprised and breathless. Jungwoo reassures poor Yuta that he isn't upset with him, "Taeyong's been acting like a little slut all day, and I'm sorry you're one of his victims.” A light goes on inside of Yuta’s mind when the words register and he notes that all the other’s Taeyong’s been clinging to all day have gathered into the living room.

Taeyong tried to turn himself around in Jungwoo's grip to try and press up against him, soft and pliant "you know you're my favorite, Zeus, you feel so good—"

Jungwoo cut him off with an icy stare and pulled him by the collar of his shirt into the living room. The rest of the members are already in there, talking amongst each other idly— Ten leading the conversation and no doubt filling Yuta in on what he’d missed out on earlier when Jungwoo had spoken with them over dinner, while Taeyong was off cuddling Yuta and asking him for kisses.

When Jungwoo has him stand in front of the TV, they turn it off and everyone's attention is on him and he loves it. He’s absolutely preening under their gaze.

"Jungwoo says I've been bad today, and he said he wants me to apologize for being such a little slut," Taeyong explains, his voice and body language are a dead give away that he doesn't mean his apology. “I don’t think I’ve been that bad today though, I just wanted to show you how much I love you,” he continued innocently.

Jungwoo’s hand comes down in a hard smack across his ass, making him groan in surprise.

“Strip,” it’s cold and harsh and Taeyong’s a little stunned at what Jungwoo is suggesting. He thought at the most Jungwoo would just spank him in front of the others and make him apologize.

"I-in front of everyone?" He finally asks after a moment of silence, the gears in his head spinning, eyes wide and his heart speeding up. He turned to face Jungwoo with his biggest puppy eyes he could manage, trying to gauge the situation. He’d have absolutely no problem with this— they’d discussed it before but he figured it was a scene for another time in the future.

Jungwoo simply nods at him with a cold gaze that has even Ten shivering on the couch.

"You wanted their attention so badly earlier, you don't want it now, Slut?" Jungwoo asks his voice is harsh and sends a shiver down Taeyong's spine in anticipation for what his punishment is going to be.

He loved when Jungwoo would slip into his dominant headspace, it was always so different from the normally soft spoken gentle soul that Jungwoo was. Taeyong adored the contrast and versatility of the other how he was so much more than just the quiet and delicate Jungwoo he often showed to the fans.

"Get undressed," Jungwoo reiterated in a commanding voice, leaving no room for questions and Taeyong could just nod.

"Yes, Sir," he whispered as he complied, making a show of getting undressed, swinging his hips and roaming sultry hands over his body.

He misses when Jungwoo exits the room, doesn't realize he's gone until he's completely naked in front of the others, noticing their hungry eyes on him and he turns to him for direction. Taeyong becomes intimately aware that they're all fully clothed— its such a contrast that it has him flushing red and suddenly self-conscious, wanting to cover up without Jungwoo there.

When Taeyong shuffles his legs together in a feeble attempt at trying to hide himself Ten speaks up, mirth in his voice and a glint in his eyes.

"What are you so shy for? Isn't this what you wanted?" His cat eyes narrowing into slits as he rakes his gaze up and down his body just for show.

"On your knees, slut," Jungwoo growls behind Taeyong— suddenly appearing from the hall. The elder immediately drops to his knees on the plush carpet, feeling it chafe against his skin— Jungwoo's voice leaving a trail of goosebumps down his spine.

Jungwoo presses up behind him as he begins tying a blindfold around his eyes, thick and dark— Taeyong can't see anything beyond it.

He whispers quietly into the other's ears, "you know your safe words?" And Taeyong nods, whispering them back to him. "If it's too much use them and we'll stop everything, okay babe?" Taeyong nods once more, but Jungwoo isn’t satisfied until Taeyong utters an, “Okay.”

The way Jungwoo said it has him bracing for one of his worst punishments yet and he can't help the tingle of excitement that runs through his body and coils in his gut. He can’t help but conjure up the images from his fantasies— the ones he told Jungwoo about often, hinting at the idea of maybe trying them out one day. He never realized that maybe— just maybe Jungwoo would bring his fantasies to life sooner rather than later.

That's the only warning he gets before Jungwoo is yanking his arms behind his back and locking them in the steel confines of his handcuffs. Taeyong knows he's in trouble when Jungwoo uses those rather than tying him up in pretty little bows, cooing about how beautiful he looks in silk ribbons.

In the back of his mind he thinks the black ribbons would be a nicer aesthetic to go with the black silky blindfold but he's really in no position to question Jungwoo's decisions, not when he’s naked and on display in front of the others.

"Spread your legs, let everyone see that little cock of yours," Jungwoo barks and Taeyong shudders. It's sometimes jarring how easily Jungwoo's voice can go from soft and sweet to commanding, but none the less it’s hot and he knows better than to test Jungwoo when he uses this tone so he eagerly spreads his thighs open.

He can't see anything but he can feel the six pairs of eyes boring into him, raking up and down his body as he’s presented in front of them. And he's acutely embarrassed, cheeks flushing red knowing that they can see him like this, can see his cock getting stiffer as the minutes drag on.

Taeyong yelps in surprise as a quick slap to his cheek snaps his head to the side.

"I said, spread your legs so they can see that tiny little cock of yours," Jungwoo growls lowly. “Don’t make me repeat myself,” he adds on, voice deep and commanding.

The part of Taeyong's brain that knows he shouldn't talk back and the part that wants to see how far he can push Jungwoo are warring with each other until words are spilling out of his mouth and he has no control.

"They are spread, Sir," his tone is indignant and challenging while still remaining innocent and soft. He expects another slap, what he gets his two hands roughly forcing his thighs apart and a condescending voice cooing at him, "You're flexible aren’t you? Needed Sicheng to stretch you good because you couldn’t do it yourself," that has to be Ten he thinks. “You can keep them like this right?” he adds as he pulls his legs further apart until his legs are nearly in a straight line.

"He should have no trouble keeping them like this," definitely Jungwoo.

A small laugh breaks through the air and he knows it to belong to Ten. The voice that speaks next however is gentle and deep and the words are completely unexpected from Sicheng, "Look at how hard his little dick is getting from this."

Taeyong's face feels like it's on fire, hearing those words from Sicheng sends a wave of humiliation over him and he can feel his blush creeping down his neck and chest as he fights the urge to close his legs.

Just as he's about to, he feels something around his ankles, taught and tight and he can't move them, more ribbons are tied around his thighs, fastening them to his ankles. He feels completely on display for the others and at their mercy and it's the most exhilarating and humiliating feeling— just like in his fantasies, except he has to double check that this is all real.

"That's better now, isn't it? You wanted everyone's eyes on you and you've got it now," Jungwoo coos at him, cupping his chin from behind.

He groans as he feels the rough fabric of Jungwoo's jeans pressing against him, just below his tailbone— so close to his ass but too far away and he finds himself wriggling in Jungwoo's hold trying to grind back against him.

"Did I say you could do that?" Jungwoo growls and lets go of him entirely, throwing him off balance and almost toppling forward if not for the foot that catches him on the cheek and pushes him back, careful to not hurt him.

"I think you should shove a vibrator up his ass and leave him there for us to watch," Sicheng comments and suddenly there's a pair of hands on him, caressing the backs of his thighs and spreading his cheeks apart, fingers circling his hole and tracing between his cheeks.

"Oh? What's this?" Jungwoo asks as he slips a finger into Taeyong, surprised to find it slick. "He's already stretched!" He laughs as coats his fingers in more lube before shoved three into him at once. Taeyong yelps at the sudden intrusion, but quickly tries to thrust back onto Jungwoo's hand already stretched and open for the other. Something they had discussed prior— “Make sure you’re stretched before I punish you later, babe,” Jungwoo told him earlier.

Taeyong understood now— it was a way to tease him and embarrass him in front of the others, it made sense and it only served to make his dick harder with each of Jungwoo’s condescending words.

Jungwoo keeps his fingers in place, not moving them, not thrusting them deeper, just holding them there to fill Taeyong in the most unsatisfying way, smirking at his boyfriend’s pathetic whines for more.

"Like he knew this would happen," Yuta starts, his voice condescending as he comes closer. "You weren't kidding when you called him a slut," he laughs and suddenly the foot is back, caressing his face and has Taeyong turning his head away. He feels dirty having feet on him like that and would have been a lot less okay with it had he not been aware of the fact they had all showered between dinner and now.

Taeyong all the while is continuously trying to thrust back on to Jungwoo who keeps moving his fingers further and further out with each thrust, leaving him whining desperately, pleading Jungwoo for him to fuck him with his fingers.

"What makes you think you deserve my fingers though?" Jungwoo asks him as someone's hands— Doyoung's judging by how soft they are, hold his hips in place.

"I'm a good boy, I'm a good boy," he whines, frustrated that he can't move and that Jungwoo's fingers now are just barely past his rim, wiggling them and stretching him ever so slightly.

"You're a good boy? Don't make me laugh," Jungwoo snorts and pulls his fingers all the way out. "Good boys don't run around whoring themselves out to the other members, begging for attention like you do,"

Suddenly all the hands are off him and there's a foot planting itself on his back, pushing him forward until he's face down on the carpet. Taeyong whines at the sudden rough sensation of his cock rubbing against the floor and subconsciously ruts his hips against it just for more friction since he knows Jungwoo won’t be touching him any time soon and he doubts he’d let the others either.

A chorus of laughs echo in the room, mocking him for dry humping the floor and moaning desperately, but Taeyong doesn't care. He doesn’t care as he hears Jaehyun’s gentle voice calling him a “bitch in heat,” or Doyoung joking about how small his cock is.

There's no warning when Jungwoo yanks him up by his hair and pinches his cheeks until his mouth hangs open and a low moan. He’s standing in front of him now and he’s not sure what to expect next, maybe a cock maybe a gag. What he’s not quite prepared for is Jungwoo spitting directly into his mouth.

“Swallow,” he growls and spits into his mouth again. Taeyong swallows greedily as Jungwoo spits once more, and Taeyong moans as he swallows it.

“Thank you, Sir,” he says but he doesn’t get anymore words out as the other members approach him each spitting into his mouth as Jungwoo holds his head back with one hand while he fingers Taeyong with the other. He swallows after each member and thanks them for it.

“What a slut,” Doyoung comments, bringing a clothed foot up to Taeyong’s chest, rubbing roughly against his nipples, watching as Taeyong’s mouth hangs open in a moan, Jungwoo spits in him one last time as Doyoung trails his foot down Taeyong’s chest and grinds it against his dick.

“It’s so tiny it disappears under my foot,” he laughs as Taeyong tries to thrust up against Doyoung, and whimpers when the other applies a little more force, causing him to try and recoil from it.

It makes him feel dirty and it makes him feel owned— he can't help but moan, feeling their spit inside of him while Jungwoo lazily fucks his fingers into him and Doyoung’s foot rubs against his cock.

"You said shove a vibrator in him right?" Jungwoo asks Sicheng who makes a noise of agreement. "You should be the one to put it in him, and Ten, you come here too, you can control the remote," he instructs, completely ignoring Taeyong’s presence in front of him as his hands pull away and Doyoung’s foot disappears.

He’s left whimpering at the loss for one a moment and receives very little warning before a thin vibrator is being shoved into him, it's not thick enough to stretch him or fill him how he wants and he whines in desperation, but Ten gives him little space to complain because he turns it onto the highest setting the moment Sicheng rams it into his prostate.

Taeyong's high pitched moans are tearing through his throat and filling up the dorm. He doesn't care who can hear him, he doesn’t care who sees him. His whole body feels as if liquid fire is coursing through his veins, it’s so much and it’s not enough all at the same time.

"Look at how greedy his ass is, sucking it in like that," Yuta laughs as he uses his foot to thrust the vibrator in deeper. Taeyong screams and starts to rut against the carpet again, whining and moaning, pushing his hips back to meet with Yuta every time he shoves it further into him.

The condescending click of Jungwoo's tongue catches Taeyong's attention as the other is flipping him onto his back roughly. As his back hits the floor he feels his breath catch in his throat and he has to fight the urge to close his legs— his thighs aching from holding them open so long already.

"He's too noisy," Johnny hums feigning nonchalance. Ten turns down the vibrations and leaves Taeyong wailing, pleading for more, please please please.

"Would you like to shut him up?" Jungwoo asks as if discussing the mundane with him. Johnny chuckles before he's bracing his thighs on either side of their leader’s face. He lets his clothed cock rut against Taeyong's mouth for a moment until the other opens it and laves greedily at the bulge in his jeans, mouthing at the material and sucking hungrily at wherever he can.

When the other finally unbuttons his pants and pulls them down enough for his cock to spring out, the others laugh at how it slaps Taeyong across his cheeks, smearing precum that mixes with the tears that have started streaming down his cheeks.

“He’s crying already and he doesn’t even have a real cock in him yet,” Ten coos and turns the vibrations up the moment Johnny slips into his mouth.

“Dumb slut can’t deepthroat yet,” Jungwoo says, it’s more of a warning for Johnny so he doesn’t accidentally choke Taeyong or hurt him.

In a weird way, despite the condescending words and the harsh tone, it makes Taeyong feel warm inside. He’d expect nothing less from his boyfriend to make sure he’s not given anything he can’t handle and that the other’s respect his capabilities and don’t push him further than he’s willing or able.

Taeyong cries around Johnny, he’s much thicker than Jungwoo and it hurts his jaw to open that wide as the other thrusts shallowly into his mouth. He licks and sucks wherever he can, trying his hardest to avoid scraping his teeth against Johnny— he knows firsthand how painful it can be from when he asked Jungwoo to try it once on him to see if he liked it. He didn’t. And since then he’d become super mindful of his own teeth when giving head.

Three sets of hands are suddenly roaming his body, pinching and rolling his nipples, tracing patterns into his thighs and tugging at his balls. He’s completely overwhelmed by the feeling of it all, he’s screaming around Johnny as someone thrusts the vibrator in and out of him in time with Johnny’s thrusts into his mouth.

Taeyong is writhing on the floor unsure of where or how to thrust his own hips when a tight heat settles around his cock. He’s not sure who it is, but someone definitely just sat down on him and he’s crying out and cumming almost instantly after what felt like hours of the other’s edging him, whoever’s on top of him is bouncing on his cock and milking him for everything he’s got.

Still the vibrations and hands don’t stop, not even when Johhny is pulling out of his mouth and cumming on his face, in his hair, in his mouth.

“Please please please,” he’s begging and he doesn’t know what for, for more? For it to stop?

He hears Yuta’s voice moaning from above him as he continues to bounce on him. Taeyong is still crying, still way too overstimulated but with Yuta bouncing on his cock it’s too hard it becomes painful and he’s about to cry out his safe word.

When Yuta gets off of him it’s like a blessing and he feels a little like he can breathe again. He feels cum splattering against his chest and cheeks but he doesn’t mind bc finally the friction on his dick stopped. Even the vibrator has slowed down and he takes in a gasping breath, the blindfold is finally being pulled off him and his ankles and thighs are being untied.

He knows it’s Jungwoo reading his body language and he’s so happy to have such a caring dom who can read him so well, even before he himself is about to ask for it to stop, Jungwoo knows, can tell by his body language it’s too much for him. He’s massaging Taeyong’s shoulders and whispering into his ears that he’s doing so well and he’s proud of him for taking his punishment so well.

He lets Taeyong catch his breath and recover, letting him come down safely and only asking once he sees clarity in his eyes, “Do you think you could keep going babe?” He’d ask gently and Taeyong would nod.

“Just a minute, gimme a minute to catch up,” Taeyong pants back to him and snuggling into Jungwoo’s arms. He’s sleepy but he can keep going if it means he can get Jungwoo to fuck him later. He just needs to clear his head— he was never so good with overstimulation with just Jungwoo but he’s so thankful Jungwoo realized what was going on before he had to say anything— it makes him feel safe.

Jungwoo would gladly give him all the time in the world he’d need to catch his breath and clear his mind before continuing— it’s part of his role as Taeyong’s dom to always make sure he can handle what’s going on and take it slow when the other needed it and to never abuse the trust his boyfriend put in him.

Only when Taeyong nods and whispers to Jungwoo that he’s ready again does Jungwoo resume.

“Look at how hard you made them with all your crying and moaning, I bet you’re proud aren’t you, whore?” Jungwoo growls, pulling Taeyong up by his hair to see everyone. Jaehyun, Doyoung, Ten and Sicheng are who’s left, Yuta and Johnny are sprawled out on the couch watching everything unfold, spent and exhausted and watching Jungwoo work his hands over Taeyong’s body.

He’s pinching his nipples with one had and the other is lazily stroking at his cock, coaxing it back to hardness, listening for any sign of protest from Taeyong.

“Bet they all wanna fuck you after you teased them all day,” he growls and dips one hand between his thighs and plays with his now gaping hole. He pushes his lover back onto his chest so his ass is in the air once more and he licks a stripe from his balls to the top of his ass. Jungwoo slips his tongue into his hole and moans against him.

“But this hole is mine, all mine,” he growls darkly and spits into him. It makes Taeyong shudder as he feels Jungwoo collect it with one finger as the spit drips down his balls and pushes it back inside of him. He does it two more times smirking to himself as he notices the other’s hands speed up on their dicks watching in interest as Jungwoo marks Taeyong as his and claims him for himself.

It makes him feel so completely owned by Jungwoo in a way the others spitting in his mouth couldn’t do.

“Please, Sir I want more,” Taeyong wines, he wants to feel Jungwoo owning him, wants to feel like he belongs to Jungwoo— it’s when he feels safest.

“Begging me to spit in your pretty little ass some more?” Jungwoo asks amused and Taeyong nods but he obliges and spits one last time before thrusting his tongue into him. To Jungwoo it’s such an interesting contrast, Taeyong who hates germs and fusses over the dorm being cleaned loves it when he spits in him— something Jungwoo would dub as objectively “gross” to most people. He couldn’t help but love the idea of being allowed within Taeyong’s boundaries.

Humming, he started licking at his rim and wiggling his tongue inside the other. The taste of lube had him wrinkling his nose, but it doesn’t stop him from putting on a show of eating the smaller man out in front of them.

With the hand that’s not supporting Taeyong’s body, he wraps it around and starts stroking his dick slowly at first and flicking his wrist, making sure to tug at all the spots he knows gets his boyfriend moaning the loudest.

He swears he could probably get him to cum just like this, and no sooner does that thought cross his mind that Doyoung and Jaehyun are approaching them together, tugging at each other’s dicks, getting the other off while watching Taeyong on the floor getting his ass eaten out. It doesn’t take long for either of them to release into Taeyong’s hair and on his face. Jungwoo laughs and lets go of Taeyong’s cock for a moment, leaving him whining at the loss of both his tongue and his hand.

Jungwoo motions for Sicheng to approach them and grand Taeyong by the hair, smearing Jaehyun’s cum into his locks as he grinds Taeyong’s face against Sicheng’s feet, rubbing Doyoung’s cum on him and leaving Taeyong to lick it off of the other’s feet.

Sicheng moans at the unexpected feeling and as Jungwoo pulls Taeyong back up and bares his throat to Sicheng, all it takes for him to cum is locking his gaze with Taeyong’s desperate doe eyes. He comes on his face, the leader catching some with his tongue and swallowing it with a hum.

“Get over here Ten,” Jungwoo commands as Sicheng walks over to the sofa where the other four are lounging, lazily tugging at their dicks watching the show in front of them.

Ten is all too excited to see what Jungwoo has in store for him. He motions for Ten to turn around, his ass level with Taeyong’s face.

“Be a good boy for Ten and show him how good I make you feel,” he says and presses Taeyong’s face against Ten’s ass, grinding his face between the cheeks. Ten groans in excitement at the prospect of Taeyong’s tongue all over him— something he’d missed from when they used to hook up when Taeyong had a lot more free time.

He licks at Ten’s entrance, licking him from his hole to his balls and wrapping his mouth around Ten’s sack, rolling it over his tongue and sucking on him— moaning against him as Jungwoo’s mouth sets back to work on Taeyong’s own ass— thrusting his tongue in and out of him making the elder cry out.

Taeyong starts pressing kisses back up to Ten’s hole and begins thrusting his tongue in to match Jungwoo’s movements in his own. Ten grinds back against Taeyong forcing his tongue in deeper and in turn forcing him further back onto Jungwoo. Taeyong moaning helplessly between them both.

Jungwoo reaches around in retaliation and smacks Ten on the back of his thighs.

“He’s being so good, don’t make him misbehave,” Jungwoo warns and it’s enough for both Taeyong and Ten to formulate ideas.

Ten turns around and thrusts his cock into Taeyong’s mouth in one go, leaving Taeyong gagging and grinding back into Jungwoo pretending as if it were only to lessen the sting of Ten thrusting himself down his throat.

Jungwoo pulls back from Taeyong and lands a solid smack across his ass, leaving him groaning around Ten who just moans at the vibrations, not caring that Jungwoo is giving him the evil eye and cums down Taeyong’s throat.

The other sputters and lets cum dribble down the side of his mouth, looking fucked out and spent.

“You were behaving so well, my princess, but you let Ten sway you didn’t you,” Jungwoo says his voice soft but stern as his hands massage his ass.

Taeyong, feeling a wave of defiance wash over him despite his bones feeling like jelly and his brain growing hazy, shakes his head.

“Ten made me do it, you know I’m a dumb slut who can’t deep throat,” he turns Jungwoo’s words from earlier at him. Jungwoo clicks his tongue and lands another strike across his ass.

“How many do you think you deserve?” Jungwoo asks, voice stern and contemplative.

From across the room, Doyoung calls out from the sofa, hand circling his cock lazily, “I say fifteen for fucking up then mouthing off.”

Taeyong blanches and turns pleading eyes to Jungwoo, “I can’t handle fifteen, Sir,” his voice sounds distressed and Jungwoo picks up on it.

“How about we do ten? Five for disobedience and five for mouthing off, can you handle that?” Jungwoo asks and Taeyong thinks about it for a moment, knowing that Jungwoo would willingly negotiate it at this point, but ten does sound fair to him and he’s almost sure he can take it, so he nods.

“Yes sir, ten is fine,” and he leans forward to brace himself. He prays that Jungwoo will use his hand and not the paddle this time, and his prayers are answered as Jungwoo’s hands come down in five rapid succession smacks, littering the backs of his thighs and his cheeks.

Each one is punctuated by a moan and a sob from Taeyong and he’s surprised to find his cock is getting hard again at this rather than Jungwoo’s gentle licks and kisses when he was eating him out just minutes ago.

After the first five, Jungwoo stops and massages his reddening ass, pressing gentle kisses to the angry flesh and giving Taeyong a reprieve for the moment, not wanting to push him too hard again— especially at the look he made when Doyoung suggested fifteen spanks.

“Half way done, baby, you’re doing so well,” Jungwoo hums against his ear, taking the shell between his teeth and nibbling on it.

“T-thanks, Sir,” he manages to breath out, his mind is so fuzzy but he wouldn’t want this to stop for the world, Jungwoo is really here helping him live out one of his biggest fantasies and he couldn’t be more thrilled about it.

“Are you ready?” He asks once Taeyong’s breathing evened out and he only resumes with the last five once Taeyong verbally conveys that he’s good to go.

The second set of five seem to drag out, they’re harder than the first and tears are streaming down his eyes again, sobbing as the last one lands between his thighs on his balls leaving Taeyong sobbing at the blow and completely hard— cock hanging heavy between his legs despite his obvious pain at the last blow.

Jungwoo admittedly feels bad about missing his thighs on that one and leans in and presses a few gentle kisses to his sack until Taeyong seems to have recovered from the shock, “sorry babe,” he whispers again and Taeyong just moans in response.

Jungwoo coos at him once more, seeing how pliant and hard his baby is after that.

“Your little cock is so hard again from being punished, I’m starting to think you act like this on purpose,” he laughs and slaps his cock gently. Taeyong winces and tries to close his legs to protect himself, but Jungwoo keeps his legs spread, keeping his gaze locked on Taeyong’s angry and red little cock.

“So tiny and useless I wonder how you even managed to get Yuta off with it,” Jungwoo continues as he tugs on it, watching Taeyong writhe and buck his hips into his hand, moaning.

“You’ve been so good though, I think you deserve your reward, my princess,” he smiles and pulls Taeyong back to sit on his lap, pushing his cock inside in one go.

Taeyong’s mouth hangs open in a silent moan, too exhausted to do much else besides let Jungwoo fuck into him, bounce him on his lap while his own cock slaps into his stomach with each thrust.

He’s so so close to coming again, Jungwoo’s arms are wrapped so tightly around him, holding him up and he’s thankful because he didn’t trust himself to not melt into a puddle on the floor.

When Jungwoo shifts their positions so that Taeyong is once again on his hands and knees, the angle of his thrusts change and each one has Taeyong crying out as Jungwoo hits his prostate head on at a rapid fire pace, pushing Taeyong across the floor, knees scraping on the carpet and sobbing brokenly as Jungwoo doesn’t let up.

It’s not long before he’s cumming for a second time all over the rug. Jungwoo’s thrusts are growing more erratic as well, no sense of rhythm as he pounds into him until with a moan, Jungwoo is filling Taeyong’s insides with his cum, hot and sticky.

He stays inside until he comes down from his own orgasm, holding a pliant and sleepy Taeyong in his arms. Slowly he pulls out, watching his cum ooze out of his ass and drip down his balls and backs of his thighs.

“So dirty baby, covered in cum, leaking it all over yourself, should I plug you up with it in your ass?” he asks collecting it on his finger and pushing it all back inside of him, only to watch it drip out again.

Taeyong shakes his head sleepily, “Can’t babe, too much,” he sighs in exhaustion. Jungwoo leans down and peppers the nape of his neck with kisses and gentle love bites.

The others sitting on the couch decide it’s their time to leave and get cleaned up, to let the couple have their privacy in their most intimate moment of the whole ordeal.

“You were so so good for me, Yongie, so good,” Jungwoo mumbles as he presses kisses against Taeyong’s temples.

The smaller twists his body in Jungwoo’s hold and kisses Jungwoo lazily on the mouth in wet sloppy kisses.

“Love you, Zeus,” he hums sleepily and Jungwoo whispers an “I love you” back when he scoops up Taeyong and carries him to the ensuite bathroom in Taeyong and Johnny’s room to get him cleaned up and ready for bed.

He places Taeyong gently on the edge of the bathtub, waiting for the water to warm up enough and to fill the tub.

He makes sure to pour in Taeyong’s favorite eucalyptus bubble bath and a few melon scented bath fizzies and watches the smile beam onto Taeyong’s face— he’s always amazed when Jungwoo remembers his favorite things, happy he remembers and pays attention.

Jungwoo helps him up and settles him in the tub, setting to work with loofa, scrubbing Taeyong’s body gently and making sure to get every last bit of cum off of him so he doesn’t wake up in the morning feeling gross and awful.

Once he’s washed Taeyong’s hair, he climbs into the tub behind him and holds him tight while he lets him soak in the water. He could fall asleep holding Taeyong like this, massaging his shoulders and rubbing his tummy, in the hot water while the soothing scents envelop them.

Perhaps this is his favorite part about the hardest, most demanding scenes. Relaxing with Taeyong and taking care of him, pampering him like he often does with the others. Finally, after these kinds of scenes, it’s Taeyong’s turn to be pampered and treated like the princess he deserves to be.

“Love you, Yonggie,” Jungwoo mumbles into his hair, pulling him tighter against him.

“Love you too, Woo,” Taeyong hums sleepily before adding, “Have I ever told you how much I love it when you call me your princess?”

Jungwoo smiles and runs his fingers through Taeyong’s hair. He’d started calling Taeyong that shortly after he found out that Taeyong likes to be called cute rather than cool, to him nothing was cuter than a princess, and nothing was cuter than his Taeyong.

“You haven’t, but it’s my favorite thing to call you, I’m glad you like it,” he hums quietly before leaning forward and pulling the plug for the drain— much to Taeyong’s disappointment.

“Hush, no whining, you can’t stay in here forever, the water will get cold and you’ll get sick,” Jungwoo says as he helps a whining Taeyong out of the tub and wraps him in the biggest fluffiest towel and dries him down carefully and slowly.

When they get back into Taeyong’s room they note that Johnny’s already fast asleep in his own bed. Taeyong quietly pulls Jungwoo over to his bed and motions for him to lay down before pulling two pairs of boxers and two over sized hoodies out of his side of the dresser.

Once he’s dressed he wriggles his way into his tiny bed and pulls Jungwoo in beside him to cuddle until they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, please consider leaving me a comment. All kinds are welcome but I do appreciate constructive criticism! Thanks for reading and feel free to drop by my [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/ttaeyongs_)


End file.
